


musical shenanigans

by groovycoochie



Series: The Echo Collection [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo is a Little Shit, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: in a game of musical chairs, you somehow end up in echo's lap
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/Reader
Series: The Echo Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128866
Kudos: 3





	musical shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> i nicknamed reader 'Raven'

“Echo, you cheated!” Fives points an accusing finger at his brother, scowling. “You pushed me out of the way! Raven, you saw him, didn’t you?”

Biting back a laugh, your shoulders shake and you share an amused look with the others who were out with you. They just shrug back at you, grinning. Looks like you’re the referee for this one. You turn back to Fives and glance at Echo’s cheeky smile. “All’s fair in love and musical chairs.”

Fives sputters. You love messing with him. Also, maybe you’re just _a bit_ partial to Echo. Maybe.

Echo snickers, “And besides, I didn’t push you–you tripped over you’re own two feet and I accidentally bumped into you _causing_ you to stumble. So really, it’s your own fault.”

You can no longer hold back your guffaw. This is why Echo’s your best friend: he can be such a little shit and he knows this. You love him for it.

“Echo–-!”

“It’s alright, Fives,” you place a calming hand on his chest, gently pushing him back. “Let’s just start another round.”

He pouts and crosses his arms. You chuckle. This man is a highly respected soldier and people fear him. If only they knew his downfall would be a game of musical chairs.

“Fine, but I’m not happy about this.”

“I am,” Echo pipes up and slings an arm around your shoulder. “C'mon, Fives, one more round.” He glances at you, eyes mischievous. “And if it makes you feel better, I promise on my honor as an ARC-trooper to not ‘push you out of the way.’”

Fives rolls his eyes, but nods. “I don’t feel better, but if you promise not to shove me again, fine.”

“Didn’t shove you,” Echo airly denies and smiles at you, ruffling your hair, before moving to set the chairs up again.

You smiled fondly at his back. You really do adore him.

Soon, the next round starts and you’re sweating. It’s only you, Fives, Echo, and two chairs left. And you’re determined to win.

“Gonna trip again, Fives?” Echo teases. “Or are you gonna blame me again?”

“Shut up, Echo.” Fives scowls, but you can tell he isn’t really mad. “The music’s gonna stop and you’re gonna lose cause you were too busy talking your mouth off.”

Echo chuckles and glances over his shoulder at you. “What about you, Raven? Gonna get distracted and–”

The music stops, and you and Fives lunge for the seats. There’s no way you’re gonna lose. Not to Fives and not to Echo. And for a second, as you go to sit yourself on the chair, you think because Echo’s been so busy trying to distract you guys, he’s gonna lose.

You’ve never more wrong in your life.

Time slows as you turn to sit down, but just as you’re about to settle yourself into the chair, your butt meets something lumpy instead.

“What–-?”

You look back to the chair, and you’re met with Echo’s smug grin. “Oh, hello, Raven, I’m sorry but this seat’s taken.”

Wha--?

“How?!” You are flabbergasted. Absolutely astonished. “How did you–-?”

“ARC-like reflexes?” He offers half-heartedly and chuckles. “So are you gonna get off of my lap, or are you gonna keep sitting on me? Got a game to win.”

Blinking, you look back down at your position and feel your cheeks heat. This isn’t the way you ever dreamed of sitting in Echo’s lap.

“Or I guess you could stay?” Echo smiles impishly at you, hands settling on your waist. “I’m not complaining.”

You gulp. You want to kiss him, but he’s your best friend. But he’s also been touchy-feely with you lately. But you don’t know for sure if he likes you like that. Maybe he does, though. Echo quirks an eyebrow at you, and because you’re feeling brave you almost lean in–

“C'mon, Raven, get off of him!” Fives says, “I wanna beat this cheating bantha’s ass already!”

“Oh!” You gasp and hurry to stand, but somehow in your haste, your legs tangle with Echo’s and you stumble out of his lap, tripping.

Bracing yourself as you fall, you close your eyes and wait for the floor to meet your face, but a hand grabs your wrist and pulls you up.

“Careful, Raven.” Opening your eyes, you’re met with a soft smile from Echo. “Wouldn’t wanna take a trip to the medbay, would we?”

Mouth dry and eyes wide, you stare at him. No, you wouldn’t. Your eyes drop to his lips. But you would like to kiss him. So close-

“Raven?”

“Huh?” Your eyes snap back to his and Echo’s got a knowing smile. “I-I mean, yeah, no–no I wouldn’t wanna ki- I mean, go to the you with the medbay- uh, wait, I-–”

Echo silences you with a finger to your lips. “It’s alright, I get what you mean.” He leans in and pecks the corner of your mouth. “We’ll talk more about this later? I got a game to win.”

Nodding mutely, you’re frozen as he goes back to circle the chair.

Talk later, die of happiness now.

You can do that.


End file.
